Cry Baby
, or None |game1 = Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel |part = GD_Petunia_Weapons.AssaultRifles. AR_Bandit_3_CryBaby GD_Petunia_Weapons.AssaultRifles. AR_Barrel_CryBaby_Default GD_Petunia_Weapons.AssaultRifles. AR_Barrel_CryBaby_Wiggle GD_Petunia_Weapons.ManufacturerMaterials. AssaultRifle.Mat_Bandit_3_CryBaby |variants link = on |imagewidth = 250}} The Cry Baby is a assault rifle manufactured by scavs. It is a possible reward for completing Digistructed Madness: Round 3 and Digistructed Madness: The Badass Round in The Holodome Onslaught. It can also be dropped by Guardian Pondors and Lost Legion Eternal Powersuits. Special Weapon Effects Decreased fire rate. May spawn with various unique parts, which give it different special effects and unique prefixes. Unique parts Unique barrels *Unique Scav barrel which only gives slow bullet velocity. *An E-Tech-like barrel which gives low-velocity bullets that oscillate up and down. Unique elemental modifiers *The Cry Baby may have the standard Cryo and Corrosive modifier, or none at all. They, however, give unique prefixes. *A modifier (prefix Bloody) which gives lower damage and faster reload speed. Killing an enemy temporarily increases damage. The bullets are coloured red. Does not actually change the weapon's element. *A modifier (prefix Fletched) which gives bullets that pierce enemies. The bullets are coloured yellow. Does not change the element. Unique secondary accesories *An accessory which gives the prefix #1, lower damage and higher fire rate. The bullets are coloured red. Does not change the element. *An accessory which gives the prefix Mystic, lower damage and fire rate, and makes the weapon shoot 3 projectiles at the cost of one ammunition. The additional projectiles are fired at a fixed horizontal 30° angle from the main projectile. Elemental variants (Bloody, Fletched, Sickly, and Staring) can spawn with this accessory in which case the name prefix remains unchanged. Usage & Description By merit of having so many different possible weapon effects, the Cry Baby has an equally wide range of possible applications. Unfortunately, many of the effects are of questionable usefulness. The #1 accessory, for example, increases fire rate, but greatly decreases damage. Since Scav assault rifles already suffer in the damage department compared to equivalent rifles by competing manufacturers, this can leave #1 Cry Baby with disappointing damage output. The Fletched modifier grants the ability to pierce enemies; though this does, technically, give a Fletched Cry Baby the ability to deal many times its base damage across several targets, situations where this ability is applicable are not exceedingly common. The Bloody prefix, granted by the other unique elemental accessory, could be one of the more practical Cry Baby effects, especially in the hands of Jack the Doppelganger (who can activate kill skills through the use of his Action Skill), but it is not currently known how much the effect increases the weapon's damage output. the Mystic accessory is probably the most eye-catching effect available to the Cry Baby, as multiple-projectile weapons tend to be very powerful in the Borderlands series. However, the additional projectiles are fired at a very wide angle, and cannot be improved by accuracy modifiers. Thus, a Mystic Cry Baby might be useful for assault-rifle oriented characters against large groups of enemies (spread damage) or at very close range, but would be unremarkable as a medium-long range single-target weapon, as the additional projectiles would not connect except against extremely large enemies. The practical usefulness of any version of Cry Baby against armored targets could potentially be increased with the Corrosive elemental accessory, and if the player is most interested in applying elemental effects, the #1 prefix might actually be more practical, as it would indirectly improve the weapon's chances of applying elemental effects. Notes * It was first shown in a promotional image for The Holodome Onslaught, along with the T4s-R, Plunkett, Party Line, Boxxy Gunn and Berrigan. Trivia The name, flavor text and available effects are all in reference to the video game The Binding of Isaac. ru:Плакса